A Personal Video Recorder (PVR) system offers consumers a hard disk or a network-based video cassette recorder (VCR) that digitally records live television (TV) programs while offering the versatility of select playback and associated special features. Live sources for a PVR system include a live digital broadcast and a live analog broadcast.
The so-called “V-Chip” is defined as the technology providing the capability for television sets to block content based on a rating system. Since Jan. 1, 2001, all manufactured television sets that are 13 inches or larger must provide this feature.
The combination of a PVR system and the V-Chip has provided users an opportunity to store and possibly play programming that the user may not have permission to view in light of the V-Chip data. In one example, the user may employ PVR functionality (e.g., trick mode playback) to obtain at least a glimpse of program content that the user may otherwise be unable to view in light of the V-Chip data.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.